


Любовь витает в воздухе

by AllyMac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMac/pseuds/AllyMac
Summary: После того как Хината узнаёт, что многие из её друзей в экипаже состоят в отношениях без обязательств, она задаётся вопросом, хватит ли ей когда-нибудь смелости подойти с таким предложением к одному очень симпатичному пилоту. Современное АU где Наруто пилот, а Хината стюардесса.!! Это перевод работыLove is in the Airавтора:naruhina_soupс английского на русский. Если ваш инглиш хорош, то поддержите автора оригинала, а если нет, наслаждайтесь переводом !!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. NRT → CDG*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993467) by [naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup). 



> This translation is posted with author's permission  
> Перевод опубликован с согласия автора

Её скромные чёрные туфельки на каблуке стучали о гладкий, выложенный плиткой пол, стильный аккуратный чемоданчик послушно катился позади, она ловко лавировала в заполненном людьми аэропорту. Сама по себе, она никуда не торопилась, но её бодрый шаг говорил о том, что ей нужно было где-то быть. Хината Хьюга всегда ценила пунктуальность и, по её мнению, приходить заранее — значило приходить вовремя. 

Даже, когда она торопилась, Хината всё равно находила время улыбнуться и помахать всем сотрудникам службы безопасности и сотрудникам аэропорта на стойках регистрации, когда проходила мимо них; у неё была репутация самой вежливой и дружелюбной стюардессы в Международном Аэропорту Нарита. 

Она показала свой бэйдж, охраннику на пропускном пункте, перед тем как положить свой чемоданчик на транспортную ленту. Пройдя через стандартный металлоискатель, она дружески разговорилась с одним из её любимых охранников — Кибой. 

«Куда летишь с утра?» Спросил он. 

«Прямой рейс до Парижа, поэтому будет длинный день», ответила она. «Но зато Сакура и Ино тоже со мной в составе экипажа, так что будет не скучно. У нас будет два дня, до следующего рейса и, может, я успею погулять по городу».

«Ого, тогда точно ты должна привезти мне какой-нибудь сувенир!» Поддразнил её Киба. 

«Посмотрим, что я смогу найти», улыбнулась Хината, забирая свой чемодан с транспортной ленты и направляясь к нужному ей гейту. 

Взяв планшет из-за стойки, она просмотрела карту контрольных проверок перед полётом. Хинате нравилось быть стюардессой, ей нравились правила и чёткие процедуры, которым нужно было следовать. Они делали всё проще и помогали чувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Конечно, бонус в качестве путешествий по миру, был тоже весьма приятным дополнением! 

Она уже дважды была в Париже, но оба раза это были всего лишь недолгие стыковочные остановки, во время которых не получилось выбраться в город на прогулку, поэтому она ждала с нетерпением эту длительную стоянку. Она даже нашла несколько кафе, которые решила посетить и немного освежить свой французский. 

Когда она вошла в самолёт, чтобы провести повторную проверку инвентаря, то обнаружила там других бортпроводников Сакуру и Сая. Коммерческий авиалайнер был огромным: на восемь мест в ширину в эконом-классе, по два кресла с каждой стороны иллюминаторов и четыре в центральном ряду. Ей были непривычны такие большие самолёты, не смотря на то, что такие суда были нормой для длинных международных перелётов. 

По большей части, она работала на домашних рейсах или более коротких международных перелётах в ближайшие азиатские страны. И только совсем недавно стала брать больше дальнемагистральных рейсов. Именно так она встретилась с одним невероятно симпатичным блондинистым пилотом, который кажется специализировался исключительно на них.

«А где Ино?» Спросила она. 

«Наверняка опаздывает... _снова_!» Фыркнула Сакура, заполняя тележку с едой.   
  
«Эй! Я это слышала!» Знакомый голос Ино раздался около двери, когда она уже забегала в самолёт. «И вообще, я...» она посмотрела на часы, «вовремя!» Сакура закатила глаза и продолжила своё занятие. 

Они вчетвером провели последние полчаса подготавливая самолёт к полёту. Хинате очень нравилось работать с Сакурой и Ино, но когда они находились вместе, то постоянно препирались друг с другом. Сай обычно был тихим, но со своей работой справлялся хорошо, поэтому Хинате нравилось работать и с ним тоже. 

«Ну всё, готовы?» Спросила Ино, когда четверо бортпроводников собрались в круг и с готовностью кивнули. 

«Камень, ножницы, бумага!» Проскандировали они в унисон, перед тем как показать определённый знак рукой. 

«Да!» Радостно воскликнула Сакура. 

Ино надулась и сложила руки на груди, «Так не честно! Тебе всегда достаётся первый класс!» Сакура показала ей язык. 

Хината пожала плечами. Конечно, обслуживать первый класс было приятно, в большей степени потому, что пассажиров там было меньше и была большая вероятность, что тебе могут оставить чаевые, но она на самом деле ничего против эконома тоже не имела. Она слишком радовалась их конечному пункту, чтобы париться о каких-то других вещах. 

Время посадки пассажиров приближалось, поэтому Хината быстро юркнула в туалет. В зеркале она внимательно осмотрела себя. Её узкая, облегающая стройные ножки, юбка-карандаш тёмно-синего цвета была идеально выглажена, на светло-голубой рубашке не было ни единой складочки, а шейный платок в полоску был красиво повязан. Не смотря на её безупречный вид, она нервно перебирала тёмную чёлку, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы она не выглядела слишком уж прилизанной. Хината знала, что скоро _он_ будет здесь и от одной только мысли об этом, бабочки начинали порхать в животе. 

Хината вышла из туалета и обнаружила Сакуру, болтающую с пилотами: Наруто и Саске. «Я пойду заберу это для вас, капитан Саске», улыбнулась Сакура, уходя. 

«Я буду в кабине», ответил Саске и проскользнул мимо Хинаты. 

Она встретилась глазами с Наруто и легко ему улыбнулась. «Я и не знал, что ты тоже в экипаже, Хината. Рад, что наши пассажиры будут в хороших руках», подмигнул он ей и Хината мгновенно покраснела. И как у него получается всегда быть таким милым?! 

«Я позабочусь о пассажирах, а ты постарайся не разбить самолёт, хорошо?!» Ответила она и тут же пожалела о сказанном. 

Дура! Дура! Дура! Он только что в общем-то сделал ей комплимент, а она ответила ему тем, чтобы он взял и не убил всех! И почему она такая идиотка?!

«Постараюсь!» Рассмеялся Наруто, «но, никаких обещаний!»

От того, что Наруто не обиделся на её слова, она позволила себе свободно задышать. Они оба развернулись, когда услышали как Саске позвал Наруто из кабины пилотов. «Ну что пора мне пора, но давай ещё поболтаем потом», сказал он с мягкой улыбкой. 

Хината кивнула, боясь открывать рот из-за страха того, что может снова ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Он проскользнул мимо неё и она выдохнула. И почему она постоянно ставила себя в неловкое положение перед ним? Почему у неё не получалось просто нормально, по-дружески поболтать с ним? Он же был её командиром! Просто, ко всему этому, он был ещё и невероятно симпатичным, хорошо сложенным, очень милым и забавным. 

Хината снова вздохнула, она была обречена. 

Вскоре настало время посадки пассажиров и Хината вместе с другими бортпроводниками разошлись по самолёту, направляя всех на нужные места и помогая с багажом. После того, как все люки были задраены и самолёт начал своё движение, голос Наруто раздался по громкоговорителю, пока они выезжали к взлётной полосе. 

«Дамы и господа! Говорит командир корабля Наруто Узумаки. От имени всего экипажа и авиакомпании _Air Konoha_ приветствую вас на бору самолёта. Мы благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании. Наш рейс выполняется по маршруту Токио — Париж. Время в пути составит двенадцать с половиной часов. Желаю приятного полёта». 

Все бортпроводники заняли свои места, когда началось объявление предзаписанных инструкций. Хината взяла ремень безопасности, кислородную маску и спасательный жилет демонстрируя их применение вместе с тем, как приятный женский голос по громкоговорителю описывал её действия словами. 

Она заняла место и спустя несколько минут самолёт уже разгонялся по взлётной полосе и вскоре оторвался от земли. Как только Наруто объявил, что они достигли нужной высоты, Хината перешла к тележке с напитками, чтобы начать обслуживание на борту с яркой улыбкой. 

Спустя несколько часов свет в салоне погас и многие пассажиры уже спали. Они должны были приземлиться в Париже ранним вечером, но по токийскому времени было довольно поздно. Хотя она пыталась натренировать себя на то, чтобы не испытывать джетлаг, но всё-таки усталость потихоньку брала своё. Хината прошлась по рядам, проверяя не нужно ли чего-нибудь пассажирам и как раз вышла в конец самолёта, где можно было выпить кофе. 

Ино выскользнула из туалета, и слегка сконфузилась, когда они встретились взглядом. «Ой, ээ.. привет, Хината! Ты что-то хотела?»

«Просто выпить немного кофе».

Глаза обеих девушек расширились, хотя и по разным причинам, когда дверь туалета из которого только что вышла Ино, снова отворилась и оттуда вышел Сай. Ино с силой втолкнула его обратно и проворчала, «Я же сказала тебе подождать хотя бы 90 секунд!» Блондинка захлопнула дверь и посмотрела обратно на Хинату. «Кофе значит?» Спросила она, будто ничего и не произошло. «Думаю, кофе у нас найдётся, пойдём!»

Хината прошла за Ино на заднюю кухню слегка хмурясь. Конечно сам факт того, что люди занимаются сексом в туалете самолёта не был для неё открытием, но представить как двое взрослых людей втискиваются в такое небольшое помещение, было довольно сложно. Ну, чисто технически, как можно насладиться самим процессом, будучи зажатыми в таком узком пространстве?! 

Заметив выражение лица Хинаты, Ино пробурчала, «не суди меня!» и налила немного кофе в картонный стаканчик. 

«Конечно нет!» Прошептала Хината, с признательностью беря стаканчик с кофе из её рук. «Честно!»

«Да и на самом деле, мы же не единственные, кто позволяет себе немного повеселиться во время долгих перелётов». Хината проследила за взглядом бледно-голубых глаз Ино. Сакура была в начале салона, подавая дополнительное одеяло одному из пассажиров. Хината удивилась такому намёку, розоволосая девушка всегда вела себя очень профессионально. 

«Я почти на 95 процентов уверена, что она трахается с капитаном Саске», зашушукала Ино приглушённым тоном. 

Хината быстро развернулась уставившись на Ино, её бровь недоверчиво приподнялась. «Не уверена, что могу в это поверить. В смысле, я даже не видела, чтобы они хоть раз говорили о чём-то помимо работы». 

Ино усмехнулась, «дело не в том о чём они говорят, а как они смотрят друг на друга». Хината задумалась на несколько мгновений, задавшись вопросом, значило ли хоть что-нибудь то, как Наруто смотрел на неё. А затем она покраснела, вспомнив то, как она постоянно практически откровенно таращится на него и как это может быть понято. 

Ино прикрыла рот, тихо похихикав. «У тебя на лице всегда написано всё, что ты думаешь!»

«Что?!» Хината покраснела ещё сильней. 

«Давай-ка угадаю, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы сделать капитана Наруто своим ёбарем?» Предположила она, многозначительно поигрывая бровями. 

«Нееет!» Замотала головой Хината, смущаясь ещё больше от выбора слов Ино. «Никогда!»

«Ой и не надо отрицать! То, как ты краснеешь и теребишь свои волосы, когда с ним говоришь, прямо как школьница со своим крашем!» Поддразнила её Ино. 

Хината съёжилась, начиная задумываться о том, была ли её увлечённость им также очевидна для Наруто, как, видимо, она была для всех остальных. «Не волнуйся! Я уверена, если ты предложишь ему это, он с радостью согласится», подмигнула ей Ино. 

«Ох, я не думаю, что Наруто будут интересны такого рода отношения», Возразила Хината. В своей голове она уже давно создала целую фантазию о нём. Он был благородным — джентльменом — и он бы пригласил её сначала на настоящее свидание, до того, как всё зашло бы так далеко. 

Ино рассмеялась. «Он же мужик! Ты удивишься, как много мужчин на самом деле будут просто в восторге от идеи, что такая красивая девушка как ты, предлагает им секс без обязательств». 

Секс без обязательств?? Разве это не заставит его подумать, что она какая-то ветреная особа?

«Я-я...мне пора возвращаться на место, спасибо за кофе», сказала Хината, отправляясь мимо рядов кресел и продолжая размышлять над словами Ино. 

Даже если Наруто заинтересуется таким предложением, интересно ли оно ей? У неё были все эти представления о том, какими должны быть любовные отношения и близость, с которыми случайный секс совсем не вязался. Была ли она слишком старомодна? Очевидно, что все её коллеги состояли в таких отношениях и никого это не напрягало. 

Было что-то простое в этой идее, будто она как-то убирала давление и освобождала её от того, чтобы ждать проникновенных признаний в любви. Мог ли секс без обязательств постепенно эволюционировать до обычных отношений? Потому что ей бы хотелось с Наруто настоящих отношений, по крайней мере, ей так казалось. 

Хината даже не поняла сколько времени она провела размышляя над этим, пока в салоне не зажёгся свет, это значило что, до конца их полёта оставалось 30 минут и ей нужно было сделать последний обход, чтобы собрать у пассажиров мусор и приготовиться к посадке. 

Прошло не долго, прежде чем голос Наруто снова зазвучал по громкой связи, сообщая всем, чтобы пассажиры привели спинки кресел в вертикальное положение и убрали свои электронные девайсы. «Дамы и господа сейчас 5:37 местного времени, температура за бортом 24 градуса по Цельсию. Мы совершим посадку через несколько минут. От имени всего нашего экипажа, добро пожаловать в Париж!»

* * *

Экипаж всегда останавливался в одном и том же отеле. Ничего роскошного, просто обычный, ближайший к аэропорту отель, полный путешествующих по работе людей. Аэропорт Шарль де Голь находился на окраине города, но как и в Токио, в Париже была налажена эффективная транспортная система, которой Хината могла воспользоваться, чтобы добраться до мест, которые ей хотелось посетить. 

Сидя в баре в лобби отеля, Хината наслаждалась бокалом вина и сырной тарелкой. Она смотрела на карту города, пытаясь определить наилучший маршрут, чтобы начать свои исследования, но её мысли неизменно возвращались к их раннему разговору с Ино. 

Постепенно ей даже начала нравится идея случайного секса. Если уж быть совсем честной, у неё не было никого с тех пор, как она порвала со своим последним парнем несколько месяцев назад, а постоянные разъезды на свидания времени не оставляли. Внезапно ей стало понятно, почему её друзья выбрали такой формат отношений, он был проще и казался даже почти логичным. 

И пусть отсутствие обязательств совсем было не в её стиле, но возможно ей стоило попробовать. А когда всё так обычно и просто, даже риск быть отвергнутой становился менее пугающим. Хината заказала ещё один бокал вина, начиная уговаривать себя и пытаться вселить в себя немного уверенности. 

_«Ты красивая и заслуживаешь любви! ...нет... сегодня же не совсем про любовь... а про секс! Да! Ты красивая и заслуживаешь вполне себе хорошего kami-чёрт возьми простого секса!»_

  
Она допила остатки вина и поднялась, а потом мгновенно села обратно, почувствовав нервозность. _«Может быть ещё один бокал вина... а потом пойду»_ , подумала она, подзывая к себе бармена. 

После ещё двух бокалов вина, Хината заметно превысила ту норму, которую могла обычно выпить, но сейчас это было даже к лучшему, так как придало ей уверенности, чтобы наконец войти в лифт. И вот, она уже была на пути, чтобы наконец заполучить тот самый секс без обязательств!

В лифт зашла парочка, которая отвесила ей странный взгляд, перед тем как нажать на нужный им этаж. «А вам на какой этаж нужно?» Спросил мужчина. Хината посмотрела на подсвеченные кнопки. Подождите... лифт что, всё это время не двигался? Как долго она тут простояла? 

«Ээ, восьмой пожалуйста». Мужчина нажал на кнопку с цифрой восемь и отвесил ей обеспокоенный взгляд, перед тем как они с женщиной покинули лифт на пятом этаже.

Ну всё. Вот оно. Теперь она точно на пути к цели! 

Она сделала три уверенных стука в дверь, теперь дороги назад не было. Внутри послышалась какая-то возня, а затем дверь открылась. «Ого, привет, Хината! Уже довольно поздно, что-то случилось?» Поприветствовал её Наруто с лёгкой улыбкой.   
  
Её лицо и так было красным из-за выпитого алкоголя, но каким-то образом её щёки загорелись ещё сильней, когда она посмотрела на то, как он выглядел. На нём был надет пушистый белый халат из отеля, из которого выглядывала голая мускулистая грудь. Блондинистые волосы были растрёпаны и немного мокрые, будто он только что вышел из душа. Она застыла на пороге с открытом ртом, молча восхищаясь им. Он выглядел чертовски хорошо в своей форме пилота, но кажется, в таком виде, она бы предпочла его даже больше. 

«Что-то произошло?» Спросил он. Хината очнулась, сообразив, что так ничего ему и не сказала. А зачем она вообще сюда пришла? 

Ах да! Секс без обязательств! 

Она оттолкнула его и прошла в комнату почти без сопротивления с его стороны. «Эээ, ты что-то хочешь?» Спросил Наруто, в полном изумлении. Он закрыл дверь и обернулся к ней. 

Хината сделала шаг ближе и посмотрела на него с решительностью в бледно-сиреневых глазах. «Я хочу...» она сделала круговое движение пальчиком, прежде чем ткнуть его прямо в грудь. «Тебя», заявила она. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NRT — Международный Аэропорт Нарита (Токио, Япония)  
> CDG — Международный Аэропорт Шарль де Голь (Париж, Франция)


	2. На следующее утро

«Я хочу... тебя». 

Наруто заметил её раскрасневшееся лицо, расфокусированный взгляд. Хината была так очевидно и совсем неподобающее ей пьяна, но всё же он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не был немного польщён. «Ах вот как?» Засмеялся он. 

«Ииименно» она уверенно растянула букву «и», а затем развернулась, чтобы осмотреть его номер. 

Хината ахнула, когда заметила его наполовину съеденный ужин, стоящий на столике для рум-сервиса. «Можно мне тоже?» Спросила она, вальяжно подходя к столику и откусывая огромный кусок от багета, прежде чем он успел ответить. 

«Угощайся», усмехнулся Наруто. 

Она практически застонала, прежде чем перевести взгляд на него. «Я обожаю хлеб», заявила она с полным ртом. Обычно Хината была такой собранной и аккуратной, _неприступной_. Было что-то такое в её пьяной игривости, что-то странно очаровательное. Наруто снова не смог удержаться от улыбки. 

Хината подняла пустой бокал вина и посмотрела в него с разочарованием, после чего повернулась к Наруто. «Нужно заказать ещё вина!»

«Вообще-то», начал он, медленно подходя к ней, «я думаю, что ты сегодня и так выпила слишком много». Он забрал из её рук бокал и она надулась. 

Она раскрыла рот, будто собираясь протестовать, но затем тут же отвлеклась на его форму, висящую на другой стороне комнаты. Хината практически вприпрыжку подскочила к ней, бережно проведя пальцами по ткани. Она обернулась на него через плечо, её бледно-сиреневые глаза шаловливо поблёскивали, «тебе так идёт твоя форма», промурчала она. 

«Аа, ты так думаешь?» Сказал Наруто, почёсывая затылок и смущённо посмеиваясь. 

Хината взяла в руки его фуражку осматривая её, а затем нацепила её себе на голову. Развернувшись, она посмотрела на него так, будто знала что-то смешное, чего не знал он. 

Наруто приподнял брови, когда Хината проследовала прямо к нему с серьёзным выражением лица. Посмотрев прямо на него несколько секунд, она заговорила голосом, который был значительно ниже её обычного, «Теперь я здесь капитан».

Он не смог удержаться и разразился громким смехом и она засмеялась следом за ним. 

«Ты такая милая», сказал Наруто, когда наконец прекратил смеяться. Он мягко улыбнулся, опустив на неё глаза, но когда их взгляды встретились, Хината помрачнела. 

«Нееееет!» Надулась она, вскидывая руки. И опуская голову вниз, смотря себе под ноги, будто бы и вправду сильно огорчилась. 

«Ой, ну прости», растерянно извинился он, поднимая руки в шутливом жесте поражения. «Ты совсем не милая». 

Хината подняла глаза вверх. «Я сексуальная», с упрёком сказала она ему. Наруто просто усмехнулся, возразить на это ему было нечего. «Кстати об этом!»

Без предупреждения, она просто стянула свой скромный свитер, открывая вид на нежный лиф из белого кружева. Наруто не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не уставиться на её более чем пышную грудь и где-то на подкорке его сознания промелькнула мысль о том, были ли в тон топу её трусики? 

Он заставил себя оторвать глаза от её груди и посмотреть обратно на её лицо, Хината хитро ухмылялась и пятилась к его кровати. А затем улеглась на постель и её волосы цвета индиго словно ореол рассыпались вокруг головы. При этом, она ни на секунду не прерывала с ним зрительный контакт. 

«Думаешь, я сексуальная, капитан Наруто?»

Наруто прикрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь не начать краснеть и молясь каждому божеству, которое знал о том, чтобы оно дало ему сил. 

«Вау!» Вздохнула Хината. Наруто выглянул из-за пальцев, обнаружив, что она обнимает подушки. «Эти подушки такие мягкие!» Простонала она и тут же уткнулась лицом прямо в них. Она сказала что-то ещё, но её слова заглушили те самые подушки, в которых она утонула. 

Наруто посмотрел в потолок и покачал головой. И во что он только ввязался? Когда он опустил голову вниз и посмотрел на неё, её большие опаловые глаза уже следили за ним. 

«Снимешь мне обувь?» Спросила она и подняла свою маленькую ножку в его направлении. Со вздохом он прошёл к кровати. 

«Конечно», усмехнулся Наруто, стягивая с её ступней белые кроссовки. Лучше уж, если она просит его снять с неё обувь, а не штаны, рассудил он. 

Он видел, что её веки тяжелеют, и не знал, как долго его хватит, чтобы подыгрывать её выходкам. «Почему бы тебе не лечь спать», предложил он, укрывая её большим пушистым одеялом и подтыкая его под неё. 

Хината выпятила нижнюю губу. «Но я даже не устала», захныкала она. 

«Шшш», тихо сказал он, прикасаясь пальцем к её губам. «Закрывай глаза». Не прошло и двух минут, будучи завёрнутой в тёплое одеяло, как Хината отключилась и начала тихо похрапывать. 

* * *

Утренний свет просачивался в номер отеля через прозрачные шторы. Хината застонала от пульсирующей головной боли и поглубже зарылась лицом в подушку, неохотно просыпаясь. 

«Доброе утро, засоня!»

Звук голоса принадлежащего Наруто, заставил её опаловые глаза распахнуться. Хината резко села в кровати, просто чтобы убедиться, что ей не показалось, но сразу же пожалела о таком резком движении, вздрогнув, она схватилась за ноющую голову. 

Её глаза заскользили по комнате, убеждаясь в том, что это действительно был не её номер, и только затем примечая самого Наруто. Он стоял рядом с мини-кухней, на нём почти ничего не было, кроме клетчатых пижамных штанов, которые греховным образом свисали с его поджарых бёдер. Она сглотнула. Его грудь, его руки, его _пресс_! ПОЧЕМУ? Почему он выглядит вот так? 

Может ей это просто снится? Точно! Никто в реальной жизни так хорошо не выглядит! 

Вполне очевидно не замечая, что у неё тут настоящее помутнее рассудка, Наруто подошёл к кровати с улыбкой и двумя чашками кофе в руках. Не смотря на бурю эмоций у неё внутри, Хината с благодарностью взяла протянутую ей чашку, богатый аромат кофейных бобов помогал прочистить туман в голове. 

Она сделала маленький глоток и кофе оказался таким же потрясающим на вкус, как и на запах. «Охренеть как вкусно». 

Наруто присел на край кровати, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям и делая глоток кофе из своей чашки. 

«Что?!» Спросила она с расширенными от удивления глазами. 

«Да ничего... просто... не думал, что ты умеешь сквернословить». 

«Не умею», сказала она, сразу же отводя взгляд. Последующие несколько минут они в тишине сидели на кровати, попивая свой кофе, в это время Хината украдкой попыталась оценить своё нынешнее состояние раздетости. Рубашки не было, но штаны были на ней. На ногах... один носок?

Не в состоянии прийти ни к каким очевидным заключениям, Хината поняла, что ей придётся спросить у него. 

«Так...эм...мы вчера...эээ...» она не смогла закончить свою мысль и сделала глоток кофе, надеясь, что он поймёт, что она имела в виду. 

«Переспали?» Закончил он за неё и она чуть было не выплюнула кофе на одеяло, собранное кучкой у неё на коленях. «Нет, ничего не было».

Она яростно раскраснелась, пялясь в свою чашку кофе, будто это была самая интересная вещь во всём мире. На самом деле, она почувствовала облегчение, но и совсем чуть-чуть разочарование из-за того, что не смогла закончить то, на что решилась вчера. Хотя, это было к лучшему, ей бы хотелось запомнить секс с ним». 

«Я даже немного обижен тем, что ты могла такое подумать. Я джентельмен, знаешь ли». 

Её глаза расширились от понимания того, на что она только что намекнула. Она резко посмотрела на него, встретившись с ним глазами. «Капитан, я не это...» все извинения пропали с языка, когда она заметила, что он был готов в любой момент расхохотаться. 

Она снова покраснела. И когда только закончится её унижение?!

«Хината, расслабься!» Усмехнулся Наруто, «на самом деле мне вчера в твоей компании было очень весело». 

В какой-то момент ей показалось, что сейчас он начнёт рассказывать ей всё, что она вчера здесь творила. Хината съёжилась, готовясь к очередной порции смущения. 

«Не хочешь позавтракать вместе со мной?»

Она снова встретилась с ним взглядом, его глаза светились искренней теплотой. Хината поняла, что пялится в его прекрасные голубые глаза неприлично долго и наконец опомнилась, «п-прямо сейчас?» Начиная заикаться спросила она. 

«Ну, прямо сейчас я собирался пойти в душ...» он замешкался на мгновение, а её мысли уже понеслись вперёд. Это было приглашение?! «Я подумал, что ты захочешь пойти в свою комнату и переодеться».

И как она могла подумать, что он пригласил её пойти с ним в душ?! Сама мысль была глупой...бредовой... желанной. Что?

«Ээ, да, пожалуй, я так и сделаю».

Она сделала ещё один большой глоток кофе, прежде чем отставить чашку на прикроватный столик, а затем поднялась. Натянув свитер, нашла свой потерянный носок. Наруто вышел на несколько секунд, чтобы включить душ, но затем вернулся для того, чтобы допить свой кофе. При этом он ничего не говорил, что заставило её нервничать ещё больше. Завязывая шнурки на кроссовках, она в серьёз размышляла о том, стоит ли ей извиниться? 

Когда она выпрямилась, он открыл ей дверь. «Встретимся в лобби, минут так через 30»?

«Аа..э, да, хорошо», она быстро кивнула и покинула его номер. Хината стояла одна в лифте, спускаясь на четыре этажа вниз и стараясь не поддаться желанию начать биться головой о стенку от ужасного чувства стыда. 

Стоя у своей двери, она порылась в карманах, в поисках карточки-ключа. И, когда дверь напротив неожиданно открылась, она вздрогнула и чуть было не выронила карту из рук. Хината обернулась через плечо, в страхе, что сейчас Сакура застанет её «позорное возвращение», но из номера вышел Саске. 

Её бледные опаловые глаза расширились от понимания, что Ино оказалась права. Она встретилась взглядом с чёрными глазами Саске и ей стало не по себе. И единственное, что пришло ей в голову в этот момент — это проявить вежливость. 

«Доброе утро, Саске», поздоровалась она, надеясь, что он не заметит натянутость её улыбки. 

«Ты меня не видела», сказал он и прошёл вниз по коридору к лифтам. 

«Х-хорошо», она открыла дверь и поспешила войти в свой номер. Неужели та часть её мозга, отвечающая за здравый смысл, самоуничтожилась за последние 24 часа? Потому что эти постоянно сыпящиеся на неё неловкие ситуации никак не позволяли ей перестать краснеть. 

Перед тем как заскочить в душ, Хината выпила пару таблеток болеутоляющего. А потом стояла под горячими струями, позволяя воде омывать своё лицо и задаваясь вопросом, как она позволила Ино убедить себя, что ей подходит секс без обязательств? У неё вообще ничего в этой жизни без обязательств сделать не получалось! 

В конце она была просто благодарна, что Наруто оказался таким хорошим человеком. Позаботился о ней, когда она явилась в его номер в стельку пьяная, а потом ещё пригласил на завтрак (скорее всего из жалости). _«Ох, kami, он наверное думает что я такая жалкая»_ , подумала Хината, повесив голову. Её глаза следили как вода, кружась, утекает вместе с её профессиональной репутацией прямо в водосток. 

После нескольких минут, Хинате удалось уговорить себя выйти из душа. Она быстро высушила волосы и оделась в светло голубое платье до середины колена. Стоя перед зеркалом, она нанесла свой привычный натуральный макияж и надела берет. Потом тут же его сняла, затем надела обратно. Чёрт, был ли берет слишком? Она же во Франции, так? И он, вроде как, смотрелся вполне мило? 

В конце концов Хината спустилась в лобби в берете. И почти сразу заметила Наруто, который расслабленно сидел на одном из диванов около двери. На нём была свободная белая льняная рубашка с рукавами завёрнутыми до локтя и джинсы. Чёрт! Каким же он был сексуальным и да ещё и без каких-либо лишних усилий! 

Может ей стоит убежать? Сказать ему, что у неё слишком сильное похмелье, чтобы завтракать и тем самым спасти себя от очередной неловкости, которая конечно не заставит себя ждать во время их встречи. 

«Хината!» Он с улыбкой позвал её и помахал рукой. 

_«Блин! Он меня заметил!»_ Она натянуто улыбнулась, когда он подошёл к ней. Ну всё, прощай её план бегства!

«Готова выдвигаться?» Спросил Наруто. 

«Да, эм... Как ты думаешь, берет это слишком клише?» Спросила Хината и только потом подумала, что же заставило её задать этот вопрос вслух. Разве парням вообще интересны такие вещи?!

Наруто посмотрел на её голову, а затем пожал плечами, «Нет, я думаю, что он смотрится очень мило». 

Хината почувствовала как её бросило в жар от его комплимента, но затем Наруто поднял руку вверх, «А нет, вообще-то, я думаю, что он сексуальный», поправился он и Хината застыла на месте, яркий румянец расползся со щёк по всему её лицу. «Ты вчера настаивала, чтобы я именно так тебя называл», добавил Наруто с поддразнивающей улыбкой. 

Закрыв лицо ладошками, Хината внутри себя закричала, ужасаясь своему вчерашнему пьяному поведению. Что ещё такого идиотского она ему наговорила?! «Боже мой», промямлила она в свои руки.   
  
«Можем мы просто забыть о том, что было вчера?» Взмолилась она, посмотрев на него через щелку в пальчиках. 

«Ааа», заулыбался Наруто. «Но я не хочу».


	3. Завтрак в Париже

Покидая отель, Наруто и Хината вышли из больших вращающихся дверей на шумную парижскую улицу. Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как голубые глаза Наруто метнулись в одну сторону, в другую, а затем, пожав плечами, он просто направился прямо по тротуару. 

Хината последовала за ним не отставая ни на шаг, «подожди, ты даже не знаешь, куда нам идти?»

«Не знаю», Улыбнулся Наруто. «Но не в этом ли и кроется вся красота?»

Её глаза расширились от удивления и недоумения. «Что ты имеешь в виду? Где ты хочешь позавтракать? Я могу посмотреть по карте!»

«Я ещё не решил, куда именно мы пойдём завтракать, я подумал, что пока мы гуляем по городу, что-то да привлечёт наше внимание». 

Её мысли пришли в смятение от самой идеи. Она всегда боялась тратить время зря или хуже, потеряться где-нибудь, и никогда в жизни не думала, что может просто, без плана, гулять по городу, которого не знала. Она предпочитала всё планировать, любила продумывать малейшие детали, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Но тем не менее, не смотря на всё своё беспокойство, Хината молча пошла рядом с ним. 

Заметив её напрягшееся лицо, Наруто подал голос, «Или ты против?»

Хината посмотрела на него, не осознавая насколько на её лице легко читались одолевающие её сомнения. «О...эм, наверное, нет». 

«Не волнуйся!» Засмеялся он, «это же Париж, здесь полно хороших местечек, чтобы поесть!» Хината и не собиралась с ним спорить по этому поводу, просто она предпочитала, прежде чем куда-то идти, сначала присмотреть ресторан, изучить отзывы о нём. Хотя, возможно, так даже будет веселее, по крайней мере, Наруто выглядел уверенным и тратой времени их завтрак точно не будет, ведь всё это время она проведёт в его компании. 

Они шли несколько минут в приятной тишине, Хината глазела по сторонам, рассматривая достопримечательности вокруг. Она выросла в большом городе, но всё равно, другие города, особенно в других странах, были такие разные и все обладали различным, присущим только им характером и очарованием. 

Хината наслаждалась прогулкой и прекрасным утром, но где-то на подкорке сознания её всё же волновал один вопрос. Наконец, найдя в себе смелость, Хината пробормотала, «ээ, могу я тебя кое о чём спросить, Наруто?»

Он повернулся к ней, «Что такое?»

«Почему ты пригласил меня позавтракать с тобой?»

Он отвёл глаза и улыбка расползлась по его лицу. «А, нуу». Наруто неловко почесал щёку. «В общем, вчера вечером я увидел другую тебя и мне захотелось узнать тебя поближе». 

«Вчерашнего вечера не было. Поэтому я не понимаю о чём ты», с невозмутимым видом заявила Хината. 

Наруто расхохотался, а она неумолимо начала краснеть. Было что-то очаровательное в его весёлом и простом характере. 

«Я имел в виду, что мне стало любопытно, какая ты можешь быть вне работы. Я вижу, что к работе ты относишься серьёзно, что — не пойми не правильно, я очень уважаю! — но просто я думал, что и в обычной жизни ты такая же серьёзная... и что тебе будет не интересно общаться с таким парнем как я». 

Хината изогнула бровь. « _С т_ _аким парнем_ _как_ _он?_ » Он был очень успешным и симпатичным пилотом, который прямо излучал теплоту и уверенность. Все хотели с ним общаться! Его слова не мало её удивили, поэтому она не нашлась, что сказать. Зато его предположение о том, что она серьёзная и вне работы было вполне верным, но в данный момент Хината решила не говорить ему об этом.

Она чуть не подпрыгнула, когда Наруто внезапно восторженно вздохнул. «То что надо!» Сказал он с хитрой улыбкой. 

Она проследила за его взглядом ожидая, что увидит кафе, которое пришлось ему по вкусу, но вместо этого обнаружила киоск, где можно было арендовать скутеры Vespa. «О нет», пробормотала Хината, проследовав за ним. Когда она поравнялась с ним, он уже говорил с продавцом... по французски?!

Наруто обернулся, одаривая её широкой улыбкой и потрясая связкой маленьких ключей прямо у её лица. «Ну что, хочешь прокатиться?»

Хината нервно заломила руки, пока он усаживался на блестящий скутер цвета запечённого яблока. «Эээ, а ты знаешь как им управлять?» 

Он повернул ключ в зажигании и маленький двигатель ожил, затарахтев. «Ну, думаю, если я управляюсь с самолётом, то и с этой штукой справиться смогу», самодовольно усмехнулся он. «Ты садишься или как?»

Успокаивая себя, Хината коротко кивнула и перекинула ногу через сиденье, чтобы умоститься за ним на скутере. 

Как только она уселась, он сорвался с места. Её рука быстро обхватила его за торс, другой она придерживала берет. Её радостный вскрик перешёл в смех, когда они зигзагами помчались по улицам и ветер играючи развивал её волосы цвета индиго. 

Хината даже пожалела, когда они остановились, ей так сильно понравилось кататься, да ещё и находиться близко к нему. 

«Думаю, это нам подойдёт», объявил Наруто, осматривая затейливое небольшое кафе напротив которого они остановились. Уютная терраса была огорожена садовой изгородью с цветочными кашпо, откуда выглядывали разноцветные цветы. Несколько завсегдатаев сидели за столиками, оживлённо болтая и наслаждаясь своим завтраком, к счастью, народу здесь было не много. Запах хлеба и другой вкусной выпечки доносился из дверей кафе и Хинате не понадобилось больше никаких уговоров.

«Идеально», улыбнулась она. 

«Отлично, тогда идём есть!» Заулыбался Наруто, откидывая выдвижную ножку скутера. Он подал ей руку, когда она соскочила с сидушки и они прошли внутрь кафе. 

Наруто попросил столик на двоих, и официантка проводила их на террасу. День был прекрасным и Хината поняла, что начинает краснеть, потому что Наруто так и не выпустил её руку из своей, пока они не сели за столик. С улыбкой официантка подала им меню и сказала что-то. Как поняла Хината, это было скорее всего что-то типа: «Я дам вам немного времени» или вроде того. 

Смотря на множество разнообразных блюд в меню, Хината вспомнила, почему именно ей нравилось заранее разузнать всё о ресторане в который она собиралась, а также иногда и заранее решить какие блюда она могла бы там заказать. 

«Ничего не нравится?» Спросил Наруто. И Хината поняла, что должно быть её лицо снова выдало все её мысли. 

«Нет, нет, просто...» Хината спрятала своё краснеющее лицо за картой меню и тихо пробормотала, «я не могу прочитать его». Меню было полностью на французском и в отличии от их отеля, в котором часто останавливались иностранцы, здесь не было подписанного перевода под каждой позицией. 

Наруто рассмеялся. «Прости! Мне стоило догадаться. Хочешь, я зачитаю тебе что тут есть?»

«Или даже будет лучше, если ты скажешь мне, что обычно тебе нравится, и я сам закажу что-нибудь и это будет сюрпризом!» Улыбнулся он. 

Прогулка по незнакомому городу? Завтрак-сюрприз? Наруто действительно испытывал лимиты её спонтанности. Хината вздохнула, раз уж она всё равно никогда такого обычно не делала, она решила, что почему бы тогда просто не довериться ему. 

«Хорошо», наконец ответила она и начала описывать свой любимый завтрак, уделяя особенное внимание своей любви к булочкам с корицей и другой выпечке. Он слушал с улыбкой, будто это всё было ужасно интересно. Самое интересное, что он когда-либо слышал. 

Хината не смогла не ощутить трепет в груди от того, как он смотрел на неё своими голубыми глазами, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Когда официантка вернулась, она принесла каждому из них по стакану воды и записала заказ, который Наруто сделал за них обоих. 

Когда она ушла, Хината заговорила, «Я даже не знала, что ты говоришь по-французски». 

«Даа», улыбнулся он. «Я знаю Французский, Английский, Японский и Немецкий». 

«Ого», Хината вздохнула с округлившимся глазами. А ей казалось, что её знание двух языков уже было достойно уважения, но Наруто был чем-то невероятным. 

«Не надо так реагировать», Наруто рассмеялся и пренебрежительно отмахнулся. «Просто так получилось, что я много путешествовал, когда был ребёнком, потому что мой отец служил в ВВС».

«Так, он тоже пилот, как и ты?» Спросила она, радуясь, что может узнать о Наруто побольше. 

«Скорее, это я тоже пилот, каким был он», улыбнулся он, но улыбка вышла с толикой грусти. 

_Был._ То, что он сказал это в прошедшем времени заставило её почувствовать тяжесть в груди. 

«Он погиб, когда мне было шестнадцать», сказал он, отвечая на незаданный ею вопрос. «А, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я тоже вступил в воздушные войска, типа, чтобы быть как-то ближе к нему, понимаешь». 

Хината кивнула, она вполне понимала такое его желание. «Я очень люблю летать, но вскоре понял, что армия это не совсем то, что мне нужно», засмеялся он. «Поэтому я стал пилотом коммерческих авиалиний, это гораздо веселей!»

«Так, а как ты оказался в Токио?» Спросила она, делая глоток воды. 

«Мы провели несколько лет базируясь на Окинаве, когда я был маленьким, ну, а ещё мне просто очень нравится Япония. Когда я ушёл из армии, то сразу знал, что хочу вернуться сюда, а в Токио просто было больше возможностей. Хотя, мне и там очень нравится, люди очень хорошие, а разновидностей рамена хоть отбавляй», заулыбался он. «А что насчёт тебя, тебе нравится жить в Токио?»

«Ох, ну... да, наверное», ответила Хината. «Я вообще-то нигде больше не жила. Вся моя учёба, включая университетскую прошла в Токио. У моего отца много связей и он хотел, чтобы я оставалась поблизости». 

Официантка прервала их разговор, появившись с тарелками полными еды, источающей восхитительные ароматы, выпечкой и кофе. «Если тебе не понравится то, что я для тебя заказал, можем поменяться, мне и твоё блюдо нравится», предложил Наруто.   
  
Хината была благодарна ему за предложение, но ей было слишком любопытно попробовать то, что он выбрал для неё. Они оба принялись за еду, на несколько минут отложив разговор, чтобы поскорее заполнить пустующие животы.

«Итак», начал Наруто, перед тем как подцепить кусочек омлета, «почему ты решила стать стюардессой?»

Хината отложила булочку с корицей и акуратно промокнула губы салфеткой. «Думаю, потому что я жила в Токио всю свою жизнь, всё время была там, где мне было удобно или там, где мой отец говорил я должна быть. Наверное, мой выбор профессии — это что-то типа бунта с моей стороны, мне хотелось немного приключений, которых у меня никогда не было. И я обнаружила, что мне очень нравится путешествовать и узнавать новые места». 

Наруто улыбнулся и тоже вытер губы салфеткой, откладывая её в сторону на стол. «Если хочешь приключений, давай устроим их прямо сейчас!»

Её бледно-лиловые глаза расширились, не совсем понимая, что он имел в виду. «Разве сегодня у нас уже не приключение?» Наверное, ей стоило пояснить ему, что она имела в виду под приключением, а именно хорошо продуманный план и наличие расписания. 

«Эээ, ну конечно, это утро было весёлым, но по приключенческой шкале довольно средненьким». Внезапно его лицо озарилось, «О! Я знаю, что мы можем сделать!»

Наруто залпом прикончил остатки кофе и бросил на стол деньги. «Поехали!»

Хината запрыгнула на скутер, позади пышущего энтузиазмом Наруто, не смотря на снова всколыхнувшееся волнение. Если её невероятное утро считалось скромным по его меркам, что же он подразумевал под приключением?

Хината нервно сглотнула, когда они припарковались и он повёл её на железнодорожный вокзал. «Подожди!» Воскликнула она, дёргая его за рукав. «Куда мы идём?»

С его лица так и не сошла радостная улыбка. «Пока не знаю!» Её сердце забилось сильней. «Я подумал, мы просто сядем в любой ближайший поезд из города!»

«Что?!» Выпалила Хината, привлекая к себе удивлённые взгляды прохожих. 

Наруто просто рассмеялся, очевидно удивляясь её замешательству. «А что сейчас не так?»

«Что если мы не успеем вернуться сегодня?»

«Тогда мы просто проведём ночь там, где окажемся». 

«Но, что с номерами в отеле!»

«За них же платит компания, поэтому значения это не имеет!»

«Но у нас завтра вылет!»

«У нас ночной рейс до Токио, уверен, что утром мы успеем вернуться в отель, чтобы отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок перед вылетом». Чёрт, у него на все её опасения нашлись вполне резонные возражения, но всё же!

«Да ладно, будет весело» подбодрил он, одаривая её одной из своих лёгких улыбок. 

Возможно, он был в чём-то прав, когда думал, что она бы не стала тусить _«с такими парнями как он»_ , если именно это он называл весельем. В её мире эти вещи назывались безответственными... опасными... вызывающими тревожность...

Но её внутренний круговорот мыслей затих сам собой, как только Наруто положил ладонь на её щёку, смотря сверху своими голубыми глазами, излучающими искренность. Его близость как-то невероятно успокаивала её и она неосознанно прижалась щекой к его руке. 

Они уже держались пару раз за руки этим утром и Хината предполагала, что вчера, скорее всего, спали в одной кровати, но сейчас этот простой жест носил какой-то более интимный характер. Даже проносящиеся мимо незнакомцы на вокзале не заставили их отвести глаза друг от друга. 

«Прости, я слишком увлёкся. Нам не обязательно никуда ехать, если ты не хочешь», мягко сказал он. Она чувствовала, что он говорит искренне, но всё же в его голосе всё равно послышалась толика разочарования. 

Была ли она полной дурой? Так долго жаждать его внимания и вот, пожалуйста, он его проявил. Она сама сказала ему, что любит приключения и он мгновенно предложил ей устроить приключение. 

Как долго она будет ограничивать себя и позволять себе оставаться в своей маленькой зоне комфорта? Разве не поэтому, как она ему сказала, она стала стюардессой изначально? Чтобы у неё были приключения и, чтобы выбраться из своего города в котором она прожила всю жизнь?

«Хорошо, поехали», прошептала она. 

Его улыбка стала шире, но он всё равно уточнил, «ты уверена?»

Она со вздохом кивнула. Он немало удивил её, когда наклонился и поцеловал в лоб. Румянец сразу же окрасил её щёки.

«Тебе будет весело, я обещаю!» Уверил он её, прежде чем подвести к билетным автоматам. Наруто несколько раз нажал на сенсорный экран и автомат сразу распечатал два билета.

Он сумел заграбастать их прежде, чем это успела сделать она. «Нам стоит поторопиться! Поезд отходит через десять минут», сказал он, хватая её за руку и они побежали к нужной платформе. 

«Так, куда мы едем?» Спросила Хината слегка задыхаясь от быстрого бега. Она надеялась, что их путешествие не будет куда-то далеко. 

«Это сюрприз!» Рассмеялся он. 

Хината предприняла попытку прочитать указатели, чтобы хоть как-то выяснить пункт их назначения, но всё было в основном на французском, да и к тому же, они слишком быстро проскакивали их на бегу. Пробежав вверх по лестнице, Наруто затащил её в поезд и они уселись на первые свободные места, которые увидели. 

Наруто всё ещё улыбался, хотя они оба пытались отдышаться. «Мы успели!» Выдохнул он и откинулся головой на свои переплетённые руки. 

Хината осмотрелась, в поисках каких-то подсказок о том, куда лежал их путь. Внутри поезд выглядел весьма современно, что значило это был один из тех самых новых скоростных поездов. И даже, если бы у неё всё ещё оставались какие-то мысли о том, чтобы отказаться от этой поездки, то как только двери поезда захлопнулись, стало понятно, что теперь передумать уже поздно. 


	4. Северный Вокзал (Париж) — Центральный Вокзал (Амстердам)

Хината издала взволнованный вздох, когда поезд начал своё движение. Наруто же наоборот уже откинулся на спинку своего кресла, голова лежала на переплетённых пальцах и расслабленная улыбка играла на губах. Сама невозмутимость. 

Она напряглась, когда из громкоговорителя раздался голос, но тут же внутренне ругнулась, потому что говорили по-французски. К счастью, вскоре объявление повторили и по-английски (её второй язык) и она смогла понять. 

«Добро пожаловать! Просим приготовить билеты к проверке, наш поезд прибудет в Амстердам через три с половиной часа».

Хината неосознанно сжала ногу Наруто в железной хватке. «Мы выезжаем из страны?!» Выпалила она. 

Наруто остался вполне невозмутим, не отреагировав ни на её испуг, ни на такое прикосновение. «Ага, ну и что», ответил он, пожав плечами. «Мы могли бы поехать в Ниццу, но она чуть дальше. А между Парижем и Амстердамом поезда ходят чуть ли не каждый час, так что вернуться обратно не будет проблемой». 

Услышав это, Хината смогла немного расслабиться. И только сейчас заметила свою руку на его ноге и мгновенно одёрнула её. Прижимая руки к груди, она внезапно почувствовала запоздалое смущение от своего ничем не оправданного слишком фамильярного жеста. 

«Ты правда думаешь, что всё будет хорошо?» Пробормотала она. 

Он повернулся к ней со своей неизменной улыбкой, «Всё будет супер! Мы отлично повеселимся, а потом вернёмся в Париж и улетим домой. Так что не надо так переживать!»

Наконец Хината успокоилась, убедившись, что у них и вправду будет время вернуться обратно и подготовиться к работе. И теперь чувствовала себя глупо из-за того, что сомневалась в нём, не смотря на его беспечный характер, она знала, что Наруто относился к работе очень серьёзно. 

Как только Хината начала привыкать к мысли, что это путешествие действительно может получиться вполне весёлым, её предвкушение начало значительно возрастать. 

«Ты когда-нибудь была в Амстердаме?» Спросил он и Хината покачала головой. «Мне кажется тебе там понравится».

Её улыбка стала чуть шире. Она надеялась, что он был прав. 

Наруто поудобнее устроился в кресле и продолжил разговор. «Какое твоё самое любимое место из всех, где ты была?»

Хината приложила пальчик к губам, обдумывая его вопрос. «Хмм, мне очень понравился Нью-Йорк, когда я была там два года назад». 

«Ты серьёзно?» Рассмеялся Наруто, его бровь скептически изогнулась. 

«А что такого?» Покраснела Хината, сразу же чувствуя неловкость за свой ответ, особенно перед таким прошаренным путешественником как Наруто. 

«Да ничего», усмехнулся он. «Просто Нью-Йорк по сравнению с Токио — помойка». 

Она поморщилась, внезапно оскорбившись от лица всех нью-йоркцев. «Вовсе нет!»

Он продолжил смеяться, отмахиваясь так, словно она не правильно его поняла. «Ну, я имею в виду, типа, люди просто оставляют мусор прямо на тротуарах перед домами! Я просто никогда бы не подумал, что кому-то из такого чистого города как Токио, может понравится Нью-Йорк, вот и всё». 

Хината на секунду задумалась. «Если подумать, странный запах там действительно есть... но зато там столько музеев, Центральный парк, рестораны с вкусной едой и Таймс-сквер! И столько всего другого!»

«Таймс-сквер? Серьёзно?!»

«Да, она похожа на Акихабару, только там поменьше ботаников», уточнила она. 

«Что?!» Воскликнул Наруто, прикладывая ладонь к сердцу и изображая обиду. «Я обожаю Акихабару!»

Они оба засмеялись и продолжили разговор об их любимых городах и занятиях. Хината даже удивилась, как быстро пролетело время пока они болтали и насколько более уютно ей становилось в его обществе, чем больше времени они проводили вместе.

Раньше она всегда его стеснялась, беспокоясь о том, что поставит себя в глупое положение перед ним или боялась сказать что-то не то. Но после вчерашнего, когда произошло всё самое ужасное, что только могло произойти и он всё равно был не против её компании, она стала чувствовать себя более комфортно, будто ушло то давление — когда нужно было стараться показывать себя только с лучшей стороны. 

Когда они прибыли на центральный вокзал Амстердама, уже был поздний вечер. Наруто и Хината вышли из поезда и неторопясь направились в город. «Так, что ты хотел здесь сделать?» Спросила она. 

«О, ну не знаю», пожал плечами Наруто. «Да всё, что угодно».

Его лицо озарилось, когда он приметил стойку полную брошюр для туристов, расхваливающих городские достопримечательности, туры и музеи. «А вот, может, здесь нам что-то приглянётся», предложил он, проводя пальцами по выставленным брошюркам. «Может, есть что-то такое особенное, что ты хотела бы сделать или посмотреть?»

Наверное, Хината поторопилась думать, что теперь она чувствует себя с Наруто вполне комфортно, потому что её снова накрыла волна беспокойства. Что если она выберет что-то некрутое и испортит им приключение?

«Ну, эм, раз мы в Амстердаме...» замешкалась она, начиная проклинать свой появившийся румянец на щеках. «Есть кое-что, что я всегда хотела сделать...»

«Что? Накуриться марихуаной?» Предположил Наруто. 

«Что?!» Побледнела Хината, «Я собиралась сказать, что хочу сходить в музей Ван Гога!»

«О, ха-ха! Можем сделать и то и то?»

«Что?!»

«Или просто давай сходим в музей!» Поправился Наруто, после того, как заметил полное ужаса лицо Хинаты. Неужели она и вправду не знала, что люди именно за этим приезжали в Амстердам? Наруто улыбнулся — она просто прелесть. 

«Это не слишком отстойно?» Промямлила Хината. 

«Конечно нет! Уверен, что там будет супер круто!»

Решив куда они пойдут, Наруто и Хината направились в музей, по дороге заглядываясь на достопримечательности и, по пути забежав быстро перекусить. На улице было облачно, но температура воздуха была идеальной. 

Снаружи музей выделялся своей изысканной архитектурой. Его круглое сооружение было окружено лабиринтом из подсолнухов. Бледные деревянные полы и простые стены пастельных тонов, создавали ощущение простого и современного пространства. Простота декора внутри позволяла самим картинам быть гвоздём программы. 

Хината блуждала взглядом по выставке, в предвкушении предстоящего зрелища, но всё же не уверенная откуда стоит начать осмотр. 

Ей нравилось читать все описания к картинам и она подолгу задерживалась у каждой, чтобы действительно изучить и насладиться живописью. Наруто же наоборот, смотрел на картину секунд десять, говорил «миленько», и был готов двигаться дальше. Но ради неё проявлял терпение, исследуя музей в её темпе. 

Хотя его взгляд то и дело падал на Хинату, восхищаясь ей, пока она восхищалась картинами. 

После нескольких часов в музее, они прогулялись по знаменитым каналам Амстердама, наслаждаясь последними светлыми часами уходящего дня. Облака постепенно становились серыми и тёмными. В воздухе витал запах дождя. 

Несмотря на мрачную погоду, с её лица не сходила улыбка. Она провела целый день с Наруто, узнала его поближе, и это их маленькое совместное приключение — было самым спонтанным и весёлым из всего, что она когда-либо делала в своей жизни. 

Они остановились на мосту, чтобы передохнуть, пока мимо них проезжали местные и туристы на велосипедах. Наруто наклонился, опираясь на перила и смотря на воду. Она стояла рядом с ним, но не касаясь его. 

«Мне сегодня было так весело», призналась Хината. «Спасибо тебе». 

Он обернулся, посмотрев на неё через плечо со сногсшибательной усмешкой на губах. «Это мне надо тебя благодарить», ответил он. «Кто знает случилось бы это всё, если бы ты не появилась вчера вечером у меня в номере со своим интересным предложением». 

«Божемой», шумно выдохнула Хината, отворачиваясь от его дразнящего взгляда. Её смущение заставило его издать короткий смешок. 

Рука Наруто легко легла на изгиб её спины, разворачивая её обратно к себе. Она поддалась, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, с порозовевшими щёчками. Даже после того, как она снова посмотрела на него, он не убрал свою руку. 

«Я просто дразню тебя». 

Забавная улыбка Наруто сменилась на мягкую, пока они стояли так несколько томительных минут, просто глядя друг на друга. Безмолвный магнетизм заставлял их обоих медленно тянуться друг к другу. 

Взгляд на его губы, был последним, что она помнила, потому что её ум полностью отключился. Хината начала подниматься на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до него. Его глаза слегка прикрылись, когда он склонился к ней ближе. 

Но внезапно Хината вздрогнула, отклонившись назад, когда о её щёку неожиданно ударилось что-то мокрое. 

Она одарила Наруто растерянным взглядом, но его глаза уже поднялись к небу, смотря на потемневшие облака. Он сощурился, когда толстая капля приземлилась и на его лицо. 

«Я думаю, нам надо убраться отсюда пока не поздно», сказал Наруто. Хината кивнула и он взял её за руку и повёл прочь с моста. 

Красноречивые круги на воде в каналах говорили о том, что лёгкий дождик перерастает в настоящий ливень. Они бежали через город и вскоре нашли укрытие под навесом какого-то ресторана. 

«Наверное, нам следует найти отель, чтобы переночевать», предложила Хината морща лоб. Их одежда уже успела немного промокнуть, а до вокзала было слишком далеко. 

«Согласен. Здесь наверняка поблизости должно что-то быть, эта часть города довольно туристическая», кивнул Наруто. «Готова?»

После её кивка, пара выбежала под дождь и побежала по тротуару. На их счастье долго бежать не пришлось, потому что они наткнулись на очень симпатичный бутик-отель. Но пока они до него добрались, то полностью промокли под проливным дождём. 

Зайдя в отель, насквозь мокрые, они остановились у ресепшена, Наруто облокотился на стойку, «у вас есть свободные номера на эту ночь?»

«Один момент», ресепшионист улыбнулся и уставился в компьютер, начиная что-то печатать. Наруто нахмурился, когда заметил, что молодой человек поморщился. «Я боюсь, что у нас остался только один свободный номер на сегодня и он один из самых дорогих». 

«Отлично, мы берём», быстро ответил Наруто, доставая бумажник. 

Хината подошла ближе, дёргая Наруто за мокрый рукав. «Подожди, давай я заплачу хотя бы половину!» Попробовала настоять она. 

«Не волнуйся об этом», улыбнулся он, «Это же я потащил тебя на это приключение изначально». 

«Ты уверен?» Упрямо повторила Хината, но он просто кивнул и продолжил заполнять свою информацию у ресепшиониста. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как они заполучили ключи от своего номера и поспешили к лифтам. 

«Ооо, мы на самом верху!» почти пропел Наруто. 

«Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я сложилась с тобой?» Спросила Хината с обеспокоенным лицом. 

«Ну, можешь завтра купить нам завтрак и мы будем считать, что мы в расчёте?» Предложил Наруто. Она знала, что плата за один завтрак никак не может быть эквивалентом той суммы, которую он выложил за их номер, но всё равно кивнула. 

Когда они вошли в свой люкс, Хината совсем не удивилась, что там была только одна кровать. Но, что было немного настораживающим, так это насколько _романтичным_ выглядел декор комнаты. 

Весь интерьер состоял из насыщенного красного и нежных кремовых тонов. Везде были розы и свечи стояли почти на каждой поверхности, их количество вызвало у Хинаты невольные опасения. Опция на выключателе предполагала смену верхнего света на интимно-приглушённый. 

Наруто казалось даже не заметил всего этого или может просто ему было всё равно. Они ведь и вправду урвали последний свободный номер в этом бутик-отеле. Но тут её глаза сами собой расширились, когда Наруто осмотрелся и невозмутимо принялся расстёгивать рубашку. 

Неужели он просто так взял и решил, что раз они в одном номере, так значит должны заняться сексом?! Или это то, к чему весь этот день и подводил? Не поэтому ли он пригласил её на завтрак? Конечно, она и сама этого хотела. Именно поэтому и пришла к нему вчера, но всё это происходило так быстро! Или именно так и должно было происходить с сексом без обязательств? Никаких прелюдий, снял одежду и вперёд?

Наруто посмотрел на неё, стягивая с себя промокшую насквозь белую рубашку, мокрая ткань так и прилипала к его коже. «Я бы советовал тебе тоже переодеться, а то простудишься». 

Её огромное волнение и горящее от смущения и из-за её же внутренних переживаний тело, заставили Хинату совсем забыть про свою промокшую одежду. Её платье липло к телу, а чёлка спуталась на лбу. 

Она даже не могла представить как ужасно наверное выглядела, в то время как Наруто выглядел так, будто только что сошёл с обложки какого-нибудь журнала для сексуальных пилотов, а особенно, когда небрежно запустил пальцы в свои волосы, стряхивая воду.

Её сердце забилось сильней, когда он потянулся к своей ширинке. Он что, так просто возьмёт и снимет штаны, когда она стоит прямо тут, перед ним?!

Хината чуть ли не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда услышала стук в дверь. Неужели она так и простояла истуканом тут посреди комнаты, просто наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается?!

«Откроешь?» Спросил Наруто, пройдя к двери, которая как Хината предположила вела в ванную. 

Хината подошла к двери и открыла её. Приветливый сотрудник отеля вкатил в комнату тележку, пройдя мимо неё без каких-либо вопросов. Хината с недоумением посмотрела на бутылку шампанского в ведёрке со льдом и два хрустальных бокала. Когда Наруто заказал это всё?

«Это входит в пакет с люксом для молодожёнов», ответил ей сотрудник на незаданный ею вопрос с вежливой улыбкой. 

_Люкс для молодожёнов?!_ Ну, теперь хотя бы стало понятно к чему здесь был весь этот декор. 

«О, спасибо большое», вступил Наруто, выходя из ванны с бумажником в руках, чтобы дать чаевые. «Ну и погодка да? И это в первый же день нашего медового месяца!»

Хината уставилась на него с полным непонимания выражением лица. 

«Нам что-то не слишком везёт!» Посмеялся он по-доброму. «Во-первых авиакомпания потеряла наш багаж, а теперь вот этот ливень. Я как раз рассказал про это вашему портье о том, как опечалилась моя невеста и он сказал, что с радостью, в качестве утешения, подарит нам...» он сделал паузу, будто вспоминая правильное слово. «Фрукты и шоколадное что-то?»

«Делюкс-фондю?» Подсказал сотрудник отеля. 

Лицо Наруто озарилось улыбкой. «Точно, именно его!»

«Я сейчас же принесу вам его, сэр!» Улыбнулся он и, взяв чаевые, быстро испарился из комнаты. 

Хината так и продолжала пялиться на Наруто, всё ещё пытаясь собрать воедино всё, что тут только что произошло. Наруто уже переодетый в халат, проследовал к тележке с едой и взял бутылку шампанского, осматривая этикетку. 

«Хочешь?» Предложил он. 

«Ты хитрец!» Воскликнула Хината. Она всё ещё не могла поверить, как просто он соврал персоналу, чтобы получить бесплатное угощение!

«Что?» Рассмеялся Наруто. «Неужели вам не нравится шоколад, _миссис Узумаки?!_ »

Что-то внутри её живота перевернулось. Она не поняла было ли это от того, что он поддразнивал её за то, что она была такая наивная или от того, что он назвал её... ну, _вот так_. 

Наруто так и продолжал улыбаться своим мыслям, открывая шампанское и наполняя два бокала. «В ванной есть ещё один халат», проинформировал он её. «Как я и говорил, тебе лучше переодеть свою мокрую одежду». 

Хината покраснела как только поняла, что все пятнадцать минут, которые они пробыли в этой комнате, она практически простояла на одном и том же месте, тупо наблюдая за происходящим. 

«Да, да, конечно!» Сказала она, поспешив в ванную. 

Хината с облегчением вздохнула, посмотрев в зеркало и обнаружив, что она не так уж и плохо выглядела, как ей казалось. Но всё же, она решила быстро ополоснуться, после того как развесила свою мокрую одежду. 

Она с облегчением вздохнула, выйдя из горячего душа и чувствуя себя гораздо посвежевшей и заворачиваясь в пушистый халат, такой же как и у Наруто. 

Когда она вышла из ванной, то обнаружила Наруто стоящего над второй тележкой для рум-сервиса. Там были небольшая миска с топлёным шоколадом и красиво разложенные разнообразные фрукты. 

«Приготовься взять свои слова обратно, потому что эта штука офигенно вкусная», улыбнулся он перед тем как отправить в рот клубнику, которую только что обмакнул в шоколад. 

Наруто передал ей второй бокал с шампанским, когда она подошла ближе. Он слегка наклонил бокал, в своеобразном тосте, «за приключения?»

«За приключения», повторила Хината, чокаясь с ним краешком своего бокала и отпивая глоток шампанского. 


	5. Возвращение в Токио

Одетые в одинаковые халаты, Наруто и Хината сидели на краю кровати, уже немного пьяненькие и расслабленные. Они смеялись и болтали, наслаждаясь своим фондю. А её недавние беспокойства о таком спонтанном приключении испарялись с каждым глотком шампанского. 

«Ммм», довольно промычала Хината, откусывая кусочек сочной клубники, которую только что обмакнула в шоколад. Наруто ничуть не преувеличил, когда говорил, что фондю было великолепным. Её щёки загорелись румянцем, когда она поняла, что Наруто наблюдает за ней, с мягкой улыбкой. 

«У тебя тут...» он указал на свои губы, показывая, где у неё должно быть осталось немного шоколада. 

Хината провела пальчиками по губам, «всё?» Наруто попытался сдержать смех и она поняла, что должно быть сделала ещё хуже. 

«Позволь мне». Наруто отставил свой бокал с шампанским перед тем, как подвинуться ближе к ней, так, что их ноги соприкоснулись. Он медленно провёл большим пальцем по её губам. 

Завороженная его голубыми глазами, Хината почувствовала, как дыхание сбилось и то же самое томление, которое было между ними ранее, на мосту, снова вернулось. Её лицо раскраснелось от волнения и нервозности, когда она поняла, что на этот раз никакой дождь им не помешает. 

Он приподнял её подбородок и наклонился ближе, прижимаясь губами к её губам, мягко, но настойчиво. Её глаза закрылись, и она растаяла в его горячем поцелуе. Голова ещё сильней пошла кругом, от того, как нежно его губы ласкали её. Он дразняще лизнул языком её нижнюю губу. Сладкий вкус шампанского витал между ними. Когда он отстранился, она чуть было не захныкала, но удержалась, слегка надув губки от потери его теплоты. 

_И это всё?!_ Ей хотелось больше! Нужно было больше!

«Теперь всё», усмехнулся он. 

Внезапно Хината ощутила прилив неприсущей ей смелости, она обмакнула пальчик в шоколадное фондю и накапала топлёный шоколад прямо на открытую кожу груди. Голубые глаза Наруто потемнели, внимательно проследив за её движением. Он тяжело сглотнул, когда шоколадная струйка тягуче стёкла вниз с её полной груди в ложбинку. Чувственно облизав пальчик, Хината всосала остатки шоколада, не прерывая зрительный контакт. 

«А по-моему ты кое-что пропустил», выдохнула она. 

Наруто буквально повалил её на кровать, раскрывая халатик, слизывая и сцеловывая шоколад с её груди. Бокал шампанского выскользнул из её руки и небрежно упал на пол. Обычно Хината бы обратила на это внимание, забеспокоившись, но сейчас её ум был как в тумане. Она могла только фокусироваться на тех ощущениях, что дарил ей Наруто. 

«Ты такая вкусная», прошептал Наруто, щекоча словами её кожу. Тихий стон сорвался с её губ в ответ, она откинулась на мягкую кровать. Он потянул за пояс её халата, развязав узел, раскинул фолды, обнажая её. Хината настолько утонула в наслаждении, что даже не успела почувствовать робость из-за своей наготы. Она изогнула спину, томно вздохнув, её кожа ещё горела и была чувствительной от его недавних поцелуев. Его рука скользнула по изгибу её талии вверх и сжала одну грудь, а его губы приступили к ласкам второй. 

Когда он начал оставлять дорожку из мокрых поцелуев, двигаясь вверх по её шее, Хината инстинктивно изогнула шею, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ. Его горячее дыхание у её ушка, заставило кожу покрыться мурашками. 

«Я так сильно хочу тебя», бесстыдно простонала Хината. Наруто коварно ей улыбнулся, видимо, ужасно довольный её маленьким признанием, а затем поцеловал в губы. Их поцелуй быстро перерос в нечто более разгорячённое. Её рука скользнула в его волосы, притягивая его ближе и углубляя поцелуй, практически умоляя его поглотить её. 

Его пальцы продолжили гладить её обнажённую кожу, оставляя приятные покалывания на своём пути. Хината выдохнула в поцелуй, когда внезапно почувствовала его руку внизу. Его палец скользнул между её мокрых складочек. Хината задышала ещё чаще, когда он осыпал её лицо короткими поцелуями. 

«Блядь», пробормотал он ей в шею, когда ощутил насколько она уже безнадёжно мокрая для него. Хината застонала, чувствуя, как он круговыми движениями ласкает её дырочку, и слегка вводит палец внутрь, чтобы обмокнуть в её шёлковых соках. Просящий стон сорвался с её губ, когда он сладко надавил на её клитор. И бёдра безотчётно подались навстречу его рукам, когда он начал ласкать её клитор в устойчивом темпе. Добавив второй палец перед тем, как скользнуть внутрь неё и уже ласкать то особенное место. 

«Ещё», застонала она задыхаясь, пытаясь в слепую нащупать пояс от его халата. Он подчинился, отпуская её и стряхивая с себя халат. Хината знала, что она была маленькая и изящная девушка, но, увидев его обнажённую фигуру во всей красе — его гладкие мускулы под идеально загорелой кожей, его потрясающий размер — невольно ощутила нервный трепет. 

Он заставил её сесть и сам стянул халат с её плеч. Она видела, что его глаза затуманены желанием, но тем не менее, он прикасался к ней с удивительной нежностью. Его пальцы вплелись в её волосы цвета индиго, он притянул её ближе, их губы оказались на расстоянии вдоха.

«Ты такая красивая», прошептал он ей в губы. Хината не могла сказать, что часто думала о себе так, но когда Наруто сказал это, она поверила ему. Он тяжело выдохнул и его глаза закрылись, когда она взяла в руку его внушительную длину и сделала несколько нежных движений вдоль его члена. 

«Ляжешь на спину для меня?» Мягко спросила она. Когда он понял, о чём она его попросила, его глаза распахнулись, погружая её в голубой океан желания. Они поменяли положение и Наруто улёгся на спину, а Хината устроилась сверху, обнимая его бёдрами. То, как он смотрел на неё лёжа внизу, внезапно заставило её почувствовать себя всесильной. Он сделал ей так хорошо, что ей хотелось вернуть ему любезность. Наруто застонал, когда она провела головкой его члена по своей влажной промежности, пульсирующей от желания ощутить наполненность. Она немного подразнила свой клитор, заставляя себя содрогнуться от приятного напряжения внутри и чувствуя, как это напряжение нарастает всё сильнее, скручиваясь в тугой узел. 

Его руки лежали на её бёдрах, глаза были зажмурены, её шаловливые поддразнивания становилось выносить всё сложнее. Она направила его член ко входу и очень медленно опустилась на всю его длину, тяжело выдыхая от болезненно-приятного чувства полноты и растяжения. Его хватка стала сильней, когда их бёдра соединились и он полностью погрузился в её тугую теплоту, им обоим понадобился момент, чтобы привыкнуть к этим ощущениям. 

Она положила руки на его мускулистую грудь, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы медленно приподняться. Наруто тихо ругнулся, когда она опустилась обратно вниз. Хината повторила это движение снова и снова, постепенно наращивая темп. Они оба задышали тяжелее, когда Хината начала резво скакать на его члене. Наруто подстроился под её темп, двигаясь бёдрами ей навстречу. Он накрыл руками её подпрыгивающую грудь, сжал чувствительные соски между пальцев и тем самым заставил её издать полный блаженства крик. 

Каждый раз, когда их бёдра встречались, один из них или же оба вместе не сдерживали стонов, вздохов и иногда крепких ругательств. Хината прильнула к нему, одаривая его мокрым, страстным поцелуем, продолжая качаться на его члене и погружая его всё больше внутрь себя почти до упора. Его руки скользили по бледной гладкой коже на её спине и Хината ощутила, как начинает снижаться её темп из-за усталости. 

Хината резко вздохнула, когда он крепко схватил её и вместе с ней перевернулся, меняя их позицию. Наруто навис над ней, всё ещё оставаясь внутри. Его глаза были тёмными от желания, а блондинистые волосы были растрёпаны от их возни. Он закинул её ногу себе на плечо, этот новый угол заставил её изогнуться и застонать. Он наклонился к ней, входя ещё глубже, ужасно довольный её реакцией. 

Тяжело дыша, Хината скручивала в кулаках простыни, она зажмурилась, полностью поглощённая его медленными движениями. Наруто тягуче выходил из неё, чтобы затем также медленно вернуться обратно, снова и снова. Его равномерный темп был словно сладкая пытка. Когда Хината открыла глаза, то мгновенно окунулась в его голубизну, он смотрел на неё, наблюдая, как на её лице отражается настоящее удовольствие. 

Этот неожиданный зрительный контакт ошеломил её, она почувствовала себя по-странному уязвимой, но не смогла заставить себя отвести глаза. Захваченная, утопающая в его океане голубых глаз, ей так хотелось узнать, о чём о он думает сейчас.

«Какая же ты блядски сексуальная», выдохнул он и резче двинул бёдрами, входя ещё глубже. 

Его рука мягко проскользила по её ягодице, крепко сжав попу и подтягивая её ещё ближе к нему. Хината содрогнулась, когда он начал двигаться быстрее, с возобновлённым рвением. Наруто вдалбливался в неё так, будто знал, как она этого хотела, с тем давлением, какое было правильно и от этого она стонала с наслаждением, показывая ему, как ей хорошо. С каждым таким толчком, её глаза закатывались назад и она терялась в удовольствии.

Её нога соскользнула с его плеча, когда он сместил свой вес на неё, но продолжил свой безудержный, карающий ритм. Наруто почти зарычал ей в шею, когда она вцепилась в его спину ногтями, стараясь оставаться на месте. Хината не помнила, чтобы её хоть раз в жизни так тщательно трахали. Её губы ударились о его, в темп толчкам и увеличивая удовольствие. Напряжение внизу живота скручивалось всё сильней. И она чувствовала, что уже близка к пику. 

«Ахх, аах...» крики удовольствия наполнили комнату, когда Хината достигла высоты наслаждения. Её внутренние мышцы сомкнулись вокруг него и заставили его потерять контроль. Наруто быстро вышел, яростно провёл по члену несколько раз и кончил на её живот. Опираясь на одну руку, он склонился над её расслабленным телом. Её глаза были закрыты, Хината была полностью измождена после своего потрясающего оргазма. Они оба молчали, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

Она удивилась, когда он наклонился и оставил несколько мягких поцелуев на её губах, перед тем как слезть с кровати. Когда он вернулся, то вытер её живот и забрался обратно на кровать, обнимая её под одеялом. 

Она поводила носиком о его кожу, когда его мускулистая рука обвилась вокруг неё и прижала к груди. И хотя он немного вспотел, его кожа всё ещё пахла дождём. Этот аромат, вместе с его тёплыми объятиями, неожиданно подействовали на неё успокаивающе. 

Допустим, Хинате приходилось думать о Наруто и не один раз, когда в тишине и уединённости своей спальни она ласкала себя, но даже в своих мечтах, она не могла представить, что ему так нравится обниматься после секса. 

Даже приятное послевкусие, оставшееся от действительно горячего секса, не смогло заглушить её мыслительного процесса. То, как он смотрел на неё, интимность их постоянного зрительного контакта и даже сейчас то, как его пальцы сладко и нежно поглаживали её обнажённую кожу. 

Для неё это не выглядело, как что-то случайное. 

Было ли это не то, чего хотел Наруто? А может, он хотел большего? Она даже боялась надеяться на такое. 

Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы собраться со смелостью и попытаться прояснить этот момент. Ей нужно было знать, нужно было защитить себя от того, чтобы не ввязаться во что-то, что не являлось ничем особенным. Но нужно было это сделать аккуратно, легко. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он счёл её сумасшедшей девушкой, которая может ляпнуть «я люблю тебя» сразу после секса. 

Когда она наконец заговорила, он чуть изменил позу, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга. «Так...Эмм, чтобы расставить всё на свои места, мы просто повеселились, да?»

«О чём ты?» Спросил Наруто, ища что-то в её глазах. «Ты про секс?»

Хината кивнула, отводя взгляд от смущения. Наруто не удержался от улыбки, видя её покрасневшие щёчки. Как у неё получалось смущаться сейчас, когда они лежали обнажённые в одной кровати?

«Нуу, наверное, если это то, чего ты хочешь...» пожал плечами он. У Наруто не было никаких ожиданий, когда он ввязался в эту авантюру, но сейчас ему казалось, что между ними начало зарождаться нечто особенное. 

Хинате не удалось разгадать его реакцию, был ли он разочарован, что ей не хотелось большего или она задела его эго, сказав всё это сразу после того, как у них был секс?!

«Не пойми меня неправильно! Мне очень понравилось и я бы хотела...ну, как-нибудь ещё повторить». Наруто пытался сдержать так и просящуюся на губы улыбку, она была такой милой, когда начинала тараторить. «Просто, я думаю, что с моей занятостью, или точнее, с тем как мы оба заняты на самом деле, с работой и всем остальным, что если у нас будут отношения без обязательств, эм, то есть уговор на секс без обязательств, то это будет более реалистично...»

Хината поморщилась, когда выговорила всё это. Она думала, что сможет быть одной из тех современных девушек, которые принимают свою сексуальность, которым не нужны отношения с навешенными ярлыками, чтобы все, и она в том числе, были довольны. Но по правде, в душе, она была вполне традиционна в этом вопросе, в тайне желая именно такие определённые отношения и определённый уровень обязательств. 

Но больше всего ей не хотелось отпугнуть его. 

«Без обязательств?» Он повторил её слова, будто они были иностранными. Возможно, её изначальное подозрение (надежда) на то, что Наруто не заинтересовал бы такой вид отношений в каких состояли её сослуживцы, было верным. 

«Да, без обязательств. Как у Саске и Сакуры», поспешила прояснить Хината. 

«У Саске и Сакуры?!» Наруто разразился смехом и Хината мгновенно прикрыла рот, испугавшись, что возможно раскрыла секрет своих друзей. 

«Ах да... Ты наверное не знал, что они спять вместе...» пробормотала она. Может, ей удастся убедить его сохранить эту тайну. 

Наруто вытер слезинку в уголке глаза. Ну уж, это точно не было _настолько_ смешным!   
«Нет, я про них знаю», он продолжил посмеиваться. «Но я бы не назвал то, что они делают чем-то случайным». 

Её брови поползли наверх от удивления. «Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Саске и Сакура живут вместе», пояснил он. «Они встречаются уже, наверно, по меньшей мере как год». 

У Хинаты чуть ли челюсть не отвисла от таких новостей. Она не могла в это поверить, она буквально только этим утром едва-едва удостоверилась в том, что их отношения были чем-то большим, чем просто профессиональное общение, когда увидела как Саске покинул комнату Сакуры у неё на глазах. И они умудрились скрывать этот секрет _так долго?!_

Хината нахмурилась, осознав, что Сакура нарочно скрывала это от неё и Ино. А она думала, что они все близкие друзья!

«Эй! Эй!» Сказал Наруто прерывая её мысли. «Не нужно обижаться, они просто очень скрытные люди и не выставляют частную жизнь на показ». Хината попыталась свыкнуться с этой мыслью, и только затем поняла, что Наруто опять легко понял её мысли только по выражению лица. 

«Но вернёмся к тому о чём ты говорила, ты искала что-то без обязательств?»

«А, даа, хмм...» Хината закусила нижнюю губу, думая о том, как бы получше описать то, что ей хотелось. «Я просто подумала, что мы можем проводить так время во время рабочих полётов...» её голос стал заметно тише. «И заниматься сексом...» Она не понимала почему само слово заставляет её смущаться, Хината уставилась на свои руки, теребя краешек одеяла. 

«А мы можем проводить вместе время и заниматься сексом, когда мы дома тоже?»

Хината подняла на него глаза, немного удивлённая, что ему было это интересно. «Думаю да, если ты хочешь». 

«А у тебя ещё с кем-то такая договорённость имеется?»

Хината широко распахнула свои бледные глаза. _С кем-то ещё?!_ Мысль о том, чтобы иметь много партнёров никогда не приходила ей в голову. «О, нет, я бы никогда... то есть, мне, на самом деле интересен только ты». 

Наруто усмехнулся, «так, давай проясним, чтобы я понимал точно, ты хочешь проводить время вместе и заниматься сексом, когда мы дома и, когда мы в рабочих поездках и ты не заинтересована, чтобы спать с кем-то другим. Это как-то совсем не звучит, как секс без обязательств, а скорее похоже на то, что тебе хочется отношений со мной». 

Хината побледнела. Чёрт! Его вопросы казались такими невинными, она не ожидала, что он подведёт их к такому выводу!

И что только её толкнуло предложить ему этот уговор на секс изначально?! Это всё равно не то, чего она хотела, а теперь он наверное думает, что она пыталась хитростью заставить его стать её парнем! Теперь-то она наверняка выглядит как сумасшедшая!

«Что?!» Хината выдавила из себя смешок. «Отношений? Как я и сказала, я слишком занята, чтобы встречаться с кем-то по-настоящему. Я современная женщина, которая может заниматься сексом для удовольствия и которой не нужны ярлыки, и которая очень занята, но при этом у неё есть время на случайную интрижку».

Постойте-ка, в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл?

Наруто просто улыбался ей, ничего не говоря. Ох, kami, он наверное уже планирует как бы по быстрому одеться и выскочить из комнаты. Или наверняка думает, что она какая-нибудь одержимая психопатка! 

«Хината», сказал Наруто, тон его голоса был очень мягким и она невольно начала успокаиваться. Он удивил её, когда взял её руку в свою. «Я знаю, что мы только начали узнавать друг друга, но я надеялся на что-то большее, чем случайная интрижка». 

Его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда румянец вернулся на её щёчки, а глаза засверкали возрождённой надеждой. 

Он сразу догадался, что она не такая девушка, которой был интересен такой вид отношений, но почему она просто не сказала ему этого, было вне его понимания. Поэтому Наруто решил спросить сам о том, о чём подозревал, Хината боялась спросить его. «Как думаешь, может быть ты выделишь время из своего _очень загруженного расписания_ , чтобы быть моей девушкой?»

«А?» Тихо выдохнула она, не в силах скрыть свой шок. Он что серьёзно?

«Надеюсь, это означает, что ты подумаешь об этом», сказал он подмигивая ей. 

* * *

Экипаж собрался в лобби отеля, перед тем как отправиться в аэропорт всем вместе. Хината в своей идеально отглаженной форме зевнула, подходя к друзьям и подтягивая чемоданчик за собой. Ино держала в руках полдюжины пакетов с покупками из разных бутиков, оживлённо болтая с Саем, он рассказывал ей о том, как ему понравился Лувр. 

Саске и Сакура оба пялились в свои телефоны и стояли на значительном расстоянии друг от друга. Хината покачала головой, ей всё ещё не верилось, как им удавалось так ловко скрываться. 

«Простите, что заставил вас ждать!» Крикнул Наруто, подбегая к остальным со своим чемоданом. 

«Наконец то», проворчал Саске. «Пора убираться отсюда». Они все вместе направились к двери, Наруто пристроился рядом с Хинатой и взял её за руку. Их пальцы переплелись, и он слегка сжал её ладошку в ласковом жесте. 

«Стойте! Подождите!» Воскликнула Ино, резко останавливаясь. Её холодные голубые глаза многозначительно уставились на их переплетённые руки. «А это ещё что такое?!»

Хината раскраснелась от такого шума, который подняла по этому поводу её подруга и отвела глаза. Наруто заулыбался и пожал плечами. 

«Не зря говорят, что Париж это город любви», улыбнулся Сай.   
  
Наруто посмотрел на Хинату, «ну не знаю, я слышал, что Амстердам тоже не плох в этом отношении». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова все благодарности отправляются автору [naruhina_soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup) за чудесную работу [Love is in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993467/chapters/57716860)  
> 


End file.
